Everything Changes
by sydneywhat
Summary: AU - Marley starts her new life in New York City as she sets out to live her dreams. She meets the ever charming Jake, but will he be enough to make her forget about her boyfriend back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – My Plug In Baby**

When I looked in the mirror I seen a worn out girl with bags under her eyes, making it look like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, her light brown hair following her about the room. The girl in front of me was small, coming in at only just over 5 feet and her clothes, a cream skater dress with a denim jacket paired with burgundy low top converse, were worn but well preserved. The girls piercing blue eyes stared right back at me, like they could see into my soul. The girl was me. I seen Marley Rose. I stood in my box apartment with my suitcase at my feet. It was small, but all I could afford at the moment. It would have to do. Anything halfway decent was way out of my price range, but so would everything else be in New York. It was the sacrifices you have to make to live your dream. I had just made the move from Lima, Ohio to Manhattan in New York City to go to school. But not any school. The school I gave up everything for; The New York Choreographic Institute School of American Ballet. I gave up a great group of friends and a wonderful, sweet boyfriend, none of whom would dare to make the move to New York like I had. I had given up my entire family. This honestly, wasn't much of a loss. No one in the family supported my career path of the decisions and choices I have made because of that. With two big sisters and one big brother, we had to fight for attention. I was always the least favourite. Everything my siblings did pleased my parents, whereas everything I did disappointed them. I just couldn't win. This was one of the reasons which made me so desperate to move. The main reason being my dream to become a professional Ballet dancer; New York was the place to be for this to happen. There was zero opportunity in Lima. I took the small walk to my kitchen where I sat at the breakfast bar and took out my phone. Only two messages. One from Matt, my older brother, and one from Blaine, my best friend. Out of everyone in the family I definitely got on with Matt the best. He supported me in whatever I did. Being seven years older than me, he had life experience that I never and helped me set up the move out here. He would've came with me, but he was head of a very important business in Ohio, and I just couldn't ask for him to give that up. Plus his fiancé, Jodie, just told everyone that she was pregnant. They both told me that they would prefer to raise the child in Cameron rather than in a busy city. The text read: 'Hope your flight was okay, Marls, will give you a call later. Love Matt, Jodie and baby xx'. This made me smile; I could not wait to be an aunt! If all went well in New York it would be years before I could have kids, so being an aunt would be a great way to prepare. Blaine's text was basically the same, but he added on the end something about a new guy going to his collage and how amazing and dreamy he was. I'll have to give him a call later, Blaine was boy crazy, even though he was in a loving relationship with another good friend of mine, Kurt. Blaine's eyes strayed a lot, but his heart never would. Those boys were in it for life. I'm also more of the relationship type, and luckily my boyfriend Ryder agreed to have a long distance relationship. I really hoped it would work, I don't want to end this yet.

After a busy day unpacking I sat down on the sofa with a bowl of fruit to enjoy a little television. I flipped through channels again and again but there was nothing of interest to me on. I finally gave up and pulled out my book from my bookshelf and pulled a woollen blanket over me and picked up from where I left off on the plane. Before I knew it I was asleep. I awoke the next morning thanking God that it was still the winter holidays as I had slept in until 9.30. I got up straight away and began planning how I was going to decorate this apartment. I had one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room and 1 bedroom. Pretty basic and boring, but it will feel more like a home when it's decorated. I had already planned to do the living room red and I had a floral print paper to put on the walls. In my bedroom there was already a double bed, wardrobe and a floor to ceiling mirror next to it. There was also a desk in the corner. I had planned to do this room in brown and blue. I already had a blue carpet for the hardwood floor, and a bedsheet and cushions. All I had to do was get paint and do the walls. I was just going to do the bathroom and kitchen with light, homey colours, which wouldn't take long. So over the next couple of days all I did was decorate. It was great being able to decide everything without nosey sisters or my mum looking over my shoulder and criticising me the whole time. And of course, I danced about to my favourite band, Muse, playing loudly in my earphones the entire time. Within 3 days the apartment felt like a proper home. The place looked and felt perfect, with pictures of my friends, Ryder and I, and books filling every shelf and cupboard. At the end of the fourth day I had pretty much ran out of food, so I had to go out and buy more. The problem was I had barely left the apartment and didn't really know where anything was. So I must have looked like a lost puppy wandering about. I finally found a store and bought enough food to last the next little while with the money I had saved up from my part-time job back home, I mean, back in Lima. I took my time walking back to my block as it was a lovely night. The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze in the air, and the last of the winter snow melting beneath my feet. As I was walking up the stairs to my apartment my phone buzzed in my pocket and started playing Plug In Baby by Muse very loudly, which meant that Ryder was calling me. I took out my phone to answer but as I did that I bumped into someone and my shopping went everywhere. I quickly declined the call from Ryder making a mental note to phone him back as soon as I was inside. I bent down to pick up my stuff and felt a hand on top of mine and I went to grab my tub of strawberries, I looked up and as I did I looked straight into a pair of soft blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Here Without You**

School didn't start for another week, though my stomach was still full of butterflies. I had everything organised, and I was ready to go! It was probably the slowest week for my life. But for that I was partially grateful. I took the time to get to know the city a little better. I had already lost my way several times when I had been out a run in the mornings. I had to keep my fitness up even though I wasn't at school. Every morning and night I went out a run; forty minutes in the morning and whatever kind of time I want at night. It depended on how I was feeling. But there was something about just running through the park with music absolutely blaring in my earphones. It was a great stress relieve, which I had had a lot of recently. As I ran the sun was starting to rise making the last patches of ice and snow illuminate and temporarily stun you as you looked at them. The tops of trees and flowers still had a thin layer of snow or ice on the top of them; they were utterly breathtaking. As 'Push Back The Line', a song by a small English band called Verses, came on her thoughts went to last night at her apartment.

_After bumping into that mystery man I spent all night talking to Ryder on the phone. It was great just talking to him. I never realised how homesick I was until I heard his voice, but also just talking to him made me feel so much better. We stayed up all night talking. Talking about everything and anything we could think of, from school to New York to what's happening back home. If I shut my eyes, it was like I was there with him, it felt good and it made me feel whole. A feeling I had been missing since coming here. Then Ryder started talking about all his plans for the upcoming year and what he was going to do at college, and the huge opportunity to get into a job straight away with one of the biggest companies in Lima. It was upsetting for me hearing all these things that he would be doing that would have such an impact on the rest of his life, and I wasn't going to be a part of it. But I was the one who decided to move to New York in the first place. I couldn't allow myself to regret my decision already. I just couldn't, not when school hadn't even started yet. I'm sure things will get better and easier as time went on. I had to be more positive. When I get to school and start dancing, then everything will be okay again, at least, that's what I hope._

_The next morning as I got ready to go out a run I bumped into someone in the hall, a girl who must have been 2 or maybe 3 years older than me. She was taller than I was, though that wasn't hard. She had long brown hair, again a darker shade than mine. She also wore similar clothes; she was clearly going out for a run or exercise of some sort. When we bumped into each other she introduced herself as Rachel Berry and she lived just down the hall from me. We got to talking and I found out she was majoring in the performing arts at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts nearby and has been in New York for several years now. When I said I really didn't know my way around yet she offered to take me out with some of her friends tonight, I agreed straight away. I wasn't going to turn down a free tour guide and a chance to make new friends. She told me to be ready for her arriving at my apartment for 7 that evening._

_The night out with Rachel was good, I had a great time meeting her friends, and they showed me around the city. I could see myself being great friends with this girl, even though she was almost the complete opposite to me, she was such a girly girl it was unbelievable! She also lived with her boyfriend Brody, who was, as much as I hate to admit, was a rather hot guy._

So on my run this morning; I was not quite as lost as I used to be. I half knew where I was going. At least I knew the main places. I knew how to get to the school and a couple of close shops and coffees. I had decided that my run had been long enough this morning, as I had run right through the park, so I ran over to a coffee shop. It was the first coffee shop I had been to while in New York and I had taken a liking to it. I got in and ordered. I went and sat down at a comfy seat near the back of the shop. I was just sitting relaxing when I saw something move from the side of my eye, I quickly looked up and seen none other than the mystery man from my apartment sitting across the table from me. To be honest I was rather stunned to see him just sitting there. It was the first time I was getting a proper look at him. He was very tall, why did everyone in this city have to be so much damn taller than me? He had on a white v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, he had a pair of clearly well worn dark denim jeans and a pair of navy blue converse on. I looked at his hand clasped together on top of the table. They didn't look too rough, so he must not do much manual work. I finally looked up to his face, he had dark brown hair, an adoring smile and those magnifying blue eyes. I didn't realise I was staring until he cleared his throat and made me spill my coffee. He quickly jumped to help. After that we got to talking and sat there for about an hour and a half. It was odd though, he wouldn't give me too much information on himself. He was 22, he was originally from New York but his parents moved to LA when he was very young, but he was back for school. He wouldn't tell me which school though. We spoke about books, films and bands we liked and it turns out we had a lot in common. As we continued talking I could imagine myself being good friends with him. As time went on we both had to leave. I left and started running toward my apartment with one more piece of information, his name; Jake Puckerman.

I couldn't stop thinking about him on the way home. I wasn't thinking about him in a romantic way or anything, I was just somehow intrigued by him, it was like his eyes just drew me in every time I looked in them. Without thinking I started to compare him to Ryder, and my friends back home. He was obviously older than the fair majority of my friends back home. He dressed differently also, the guys I was around most of the time at home were more of a shirt and trousers type, than jeans and a t-shirt. I of course was the exception to this considering I was one of the only girls in my group of friend back in Lima. My train of thought had been interrupted by the changing of a song on my ipod. 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down was playing softly in my ears. As I listened to the lyrics of the song I started to slow down.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The song made me feel really guilty, even though, when I was thinking about Jake Puckerman it had been nothing but genuine curiosity. I decided not to even phone Kurt and talk to him about it, like I was planning to. Everyone back home would take things way out of context, especially Ryder, considering how over-protective he was. What was wrong with making a new friend and having a bit of harmless fun?

Over the next few days before school I had not spoken to Jake again, but everywhere I went I'd bump into him. We never spoke for more than a few minutes at a time because we were always both in the middle of something.

On the following Monday morning you could not imagine my delight when I woke up early and got ready for my first day at college. That makes me sound like an excited little girl, but I don't care. I was ecstatic. I left early and got a coffee in the shop, which was fast becoming like my second home, and got to the school early, but not too early. This day was going to be absolutely fantastic, I thought as I walked into the large hall/gym where the training, learning and rehearsing would take place. I, of course, recognised no one. That is until I looked over to the far right corner and seen those blue eyes boring into mine once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – She laughs like a God, her minds like a diamond.**

I walked into studio to find Jake staring up at me. The surprise and shock on my face must have been so clear as he looked into my eyes as ripples of laughter, coming from his mouth, filled the small studio. I cleared my throat and blushed slightly. He walked over to where I was standing. He was wearing long grey joggies and a white tank top. It was actually a very similar outfit to what I was wearing. The only exception was that I was wearing blue converse and him red. I was still speechless as he stopped right in front of me. I broke out of my trance.

'Surprise' he called as he picked me up and spun me around.

Thankfully Jake has stuck next to me throughout the day. He already knew everyone there as he started before I did. Even though Jake was 3 years older than me he started school when he was 20, so he was only in the year above me. Or so I had found out today. Throughout the course of the day I had gotten to know Jake a lot more. His parents used to take him to the ballet in LA and he had instantly fallen in love. Much like I had. I asked him why he never told me he would be in my dance class. Of course he wouldn't be in my History or Theory of Dance class, but I should be able to get to know other people just fine. And he said I could also go to him if I needed help with absolutely anything. Which knowing me would be every time I finish an assignment as I always want someone else to read it before handing it in. My first day at school was the most stressful of my life. Dance class was more hard-core than what I was used to and by the end of the lesson my legs were in agony even though it was only the basics we were going over. Jake walked me over to the history building. All the way over we got funny looks, although it was probably only me getting the looks. When I asked Walker about it he was the perfect picture of innocence. I just dropped the subject. But then I got into History of Dance and a girl with a long blonde ponytail sat next to me immediately.

'So, what's up with you and Jake?'

The way she said it and the wannabe authority and confidence in her voice made me immediately dislike her.

'So,' she prompted, 'what's with you and Jake Puckerman?'

I was genuinely confused. I didn't really understand why this girl had clearly taken a dislike to me without even knowing me and decided to interrogate me about Walker. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I decided to tell her the truth, I had nothing to hide. And honestly, I couldn't lie to save myself, a fault Ryder would always make fun of me for. I decided to just call her ponytail, I don't even care what her name is. The dislike was clearly mutual.

'I first met him when I moved out here. I moved into the apartments just across from that coffee shop, The Bunker, he bumped into me when I was going into the apartment and I dropped all my shopping. We've seen each other a few times since. But we're only friends.'

At this Ponytail definitely seemed sceptical and peered down at me.

'It better stay that way then,' she practically spat, 'he is mine. And a new chick like you isn't going to get in the way of our relationship.'

And with that, thankfully her and her little minions went and sat at the back of the class. All the way through the lesson I could feel their glares boring into my back. Honestly, I wasn't used to this. At home in a town with no more than a few thousand people, everyone knew everyone. I like it that way. We had all been together throughout our childhood and had grown up together. No one had a problem with anyone, and if they did, they would fix it face to face immediately, with no talking behind the others back or bitching. So obviously the suddenness of the attack was surprising to me. But I suppose that's what New York is. It's supposed to be a place for confident, outgoing people. And for the first time I started doubting if I had made the right decision.

The rest of the school day went in pretty quickly and all in all, it was pretty uneventful. It was nearing 9 o'clock at night. I had done a bit of research for history class; I had had dinner and had gone out a run. But that was about 4 hours ago now and I was steadily growing bored. I decided to run down to the studio and get in at least an hour of practice. It was only the first day at school and I was already so worried about falling behind. 10 minutes later I got into the studio and plugged my iPod doc in and started the song. 'Carmen' by Lana Del Rey came on and I started going through the piece I done for my audition. Unaware that anyone was watching me.

It was 9 o'clock and I was so insanely bored. I don't really remember ever being this bored. Of course, I had theory work to do. But was I really going to do that right now? No, of course not. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I usually had the guys to hang out with but everyone was busy. And I had finally gotten rid of that psycho Kitty , so I didn't really have anything to do. I thought about dropping by to see Mia. But then I remembered she had a history paper to start and would probably be doing that. I decided to go down to the local studio for a bit and just get completely lose myself in the music. It was just down the road from my building so I quickly put on a clean pair of joggies and a pair of cons. When I got down to the studio there was already music playing. It wasn't something I recognised. I followed the music anyway and ended up at the end of the corridor. I looked in and I seen a familiar brunette twirling around the room, as graceful as ever. I had seen her in class this morning, but I hadn't seen her like that. I stood there mesmerised until the song ended. I opened the door and walked in applauding. She turned around in surprise; eyes wide.

'Oh, it's only you. You gave me a fright there.' She said with a laugh. She walked over to her bag at the side and took out her water bottle and sat down against the wall. I walked over and joined her, sitting down beside her. She sighed and looked down.

'What's wrong, Marley?' I looked down and asked her.

She looked up at me and said, 'There's a girl in my History of Dance class who was being a bit of a bitch to me and it's kinda got me a bit wound up. It just annoyed me, that's all.'

'Who was it? Do you know her name?'

'I think I heard her name was Kitty Wilde.'

Ha, typical, the bitchiest girl on campus got to Marley. And not only was she the bitchiest girl in school, she was also my ex-girlfriend. It obviously took me a while to realise what a bitch she was, and I ended it as soon as I knew. I told her this; she just looked up at me for a minute then burst out laughing. Her laughter quickly filled up the studio. It was a great sound to hear, and one I haven't heard before. I had never heard a laugh so infectious before, it made me laugh. Soon we were both rolling on the floor uncontrollably laughing. We calmed down and sat up again, Marley leaning against my side.

'It's nice having someone to laugh with out here Jake. I haven't felt that good in ages. I'm loving it out here, don't get me wrong, but I do miss Lima sometimes. I miss Matt. I miss Ryder. I miss Blaine. I just miss everywhere. But the thing I miss the most is just having a quiet place to go. There was this field over the back of my house, and up the very back there's this tree where I would always go sit. No one else knew about this place but me. It was like my small haven. There was a stream underneath it. It was just beautiful. I never even took Ryder up there.'

I looked down at Marley to see a lone tear falling from her eye. I quickly wiped it away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the studio.

A while later we were sitting on a bench on the very edge of central park. It was nearing half past ten and it was getting pretty cold. I started shivering and wishing I had brought a hoodie. I also wish that I had worn something longer on my legs because all I had on were small black shorts, and a red t-shirt. Jake must have noticed because he took off his own hoodie and gave it to me. I was very grateful for him as I wrapped it around my small frame. It obviously completely drowned me, when I stood up it looked like I didn't have any shorts on. We sat there for a while, a lot of the time in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

'I'm really glad I met you Puckerman, you know that right? I just really need a friend right now. It's been hard moving away from everything. I need someone to be myself with; it's been pretty lonely in the city myself.'

Walker look down at me; 'I'll be here for you whenever you need me Marley. It's nice having someone new to talk to.'

Hearing Marley say she was glad she met me made my heart swell, literally. I've never had someone say something like that to me before, I've never had someone so close to me before, and I had only known Marley for a short period of time. Sure, half the girls at school threw themselves at me, but that wasn't for me, just because of some bullshit rumour and a fake reputation that had arisen in my first year. But with Marley, the friendship felt real. I looked down at her and again she had tears streaming down her face. How had I not noticed this? I put my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

'What's up girl,?' I was genuinely worried about her. This was the second time today I had seen her crying, 'Has something happened with Matt or Ryder?'

She shook her head, 'No, nothing like that. It's just that bitch in class really got to me. I'm not used to that in Lima. You know, it's a tiny place and everyone was so family orientated and friendly. New York is a place for outgoing and confident people, and I'm just not. I'm shy and scared of failing. I'm starting to feel like I don't belong here.'

As she finished speaking she, if possible, cuddled into my side even more, she had brought her knees up and was currently resting her chin on them.

'Marley, don't doubt yourself. Like you said, Kitty's a bitch. She does what she has to do to get ahead and no one tries to stop her. People at school are too scared of her. But, don't ever doubt yourself. If everyone else saw you dancing the way I did back in the studio you'd be the most wanted girl in school, trust me.'

Of course I didn't believe what he said, I obviously believe there is so much more I could learn and practice. As I voiced this concern Puckerman looked down, as he always has to, and promised me he'd dance with me in the studio whenever I wanted to help myself feel confident. I couldn't help but smiling and wondering how I gained such an amazing friend.

And with that Jake walked me to my door, gave me a hug, in which he picked me up and shook me about a bit, trying to get a laugh out of me. He succeeded and with that he walked away. I got in and found my phone. I had 2 missed calls from Blaine, 1 from Matt and 5 from Ryder. I decided to phone Blain back first as he would probably talk forever. I had a late night ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Look at this photograph; every time I do it makes me laugh.**

The next few weeks went by in a blur of homework and dance. It was a stressful but enjoyable blur. I had pretty much established a concrete routine by now. In the morning I would get up, go put a quick run, come back to my place have a quick shower and grab a nutritious breakfast before going to school. Sometimes in the morning I would meet Jake to go to school, but other times I took the walk myself. I was starting to fit in more with the hustle and bustle of New York, and I was starting to fit in with people at school now. I wasn't constantly at Jake's side. I still was the majority of the time, but not always. I had also started seeing more of Rachel and her friends and was starting to feel a whole lot better about New York. Of course, Jake had a lot to do with that. I still spent the fair majority of my time outside of school with Jake. Some people at school would still not stop pestering me about him. I have no idea how many times I've had to say that we are just friends over the last wee while. Sure, Puckerman's a great guy, and he has a great personality and he doesn't look half bad either, but he is truly my best friend.

One morning, about 3 weeks before the end of the first semester everyone was gathered in the studio, and we were at the end of our lesson. It had been a hard one, and we were all exhausted. Charlene Aldis and Dominic Ashwood, the dance teachers, were standing at the front of the studio in front of the massive mirror that covered the entire north wall of the studio. Charlene was a strong and confident woman, maybe about 30 years old. She had long black hair that was usually tied up. She was naturally beautiful. Most girls here wanted to be like her. She had graduated a few years ago and had gotten a big break, before an injury stopped her from dancing professionally. So she decided to teach and guide young dancers to live out her unfulfilled dreams and follow their own. Dominic Ashwood was smaller and older than Charlene. He usually wore joggies and tank tops, very similar to what everyone else wore every day, and he was slowly balding. He was a very eccentric and outgoing man. For this, and the fact he was a dance teacher, made a lot of people speculate over his sexuality. But I was sure he was straight, not that it mattered. Anyway, they had both held us back to tell us about our first assignment, or task as they wanted to call it. For the first semester we had mainly focused on outing emotion into our dance and they wanted us to showcase this. Everyone listened very closely as they explained the details. Basically we were to get into pairs, a boy and a girl, and design and perform the dance which would showcase our chosen emotion. The song, they stressed was an important element to this task. If the song did not give off the given emotion, it could mess everything up. The performance was going to be given to an entire audience and everyone in the class in 3 weeks time, on the last day of term. From now on we did not have to go to dance class, it was up to us to choreograph and perfect this dance. With that they left us. From the corner of my eye I seen Pixie start to run over to Jake, but at the same time Jake was heading in my direction. Over the time I had begun to realise just how mental Kitty or Pixie as I still called her, was. She honestly still thought she and Jake were still in a functioning, loving relationship, when really; Jake wanted nothing more than to just be rid of her. Ponytail still liked to come up to me, if Puckerman was there or not, and warn me off him. But, whatever, I don't care. But she certainly didn't look happy that Jake had chosen me over her.

Jake and I quickly left the studio and headed for his apartment before she could say anything to us. When we were in the apartment we made food and decided to just chill this afternoon and watch a movie. We had both immediately thought of Harry Potter, but an argument broke out when we were trying to decide which one to watch. I wanted to watch the 6th, the Half-Blood Prince, whereas Jake wanted to watch the Chamber of Secrets, which is the 2nd movie. This turned into a full blown argument, but we both calmed down and decided we should start with the Philosopher's Stone and in time work our way through all 8.

The day had gotten on, and we had both been caught up in the magic of Harry Potter. As the credits of the 4th one rolled I looked down at Marley to find her sleeping on my shoulder. I wonder how long she had been asleep for, but I quickly took out my phone and shot a rather adorable picture of her. Then I held the phone out in my hand, camera facing us, and got another great picture of me looking down at her. Anyone who didn't know us would think we were seriously deeply in love. Marley had been getting a lot of attention at school with people asking about us. I know it bothered her because of Ryder, but no one really knew about Ryder. Obviously I knew what a great girl Marls is, but I could never see her as more than a friend. I thought about our upcoming task and realised how fun it would be to work on something with her, and for her to finally showcase her talent. I knew she was apprehensive about performing in front of others, but I'd help her through it. She deserved for the world to see how amazing she was. Maybe not the world quite yet, we'll start with the school first. With this thought I smirked and gently lifted her through to my room and lay her under the blankets, then I grabbed an extra blanket and headed back through to the living room, preparing to crash on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - You've got to be the best; You've got to change the world.**

After I had woken up early on Saturday morning, I very rudely jumped on Jake to get him up. Stupid idiot let me fall asleep when we could've been doing work for the project. Yeah, that didn't go down to well with me. When he was awake and fully functioning I told him I was just heading out for a jog if he wanted to come. Suppose I was playing the whole pissed off thing pretty well, because he went off to his room to change looking like a lost puppy.

Out on the run Jake kept trying to find out what was wrong with me, and why I seemed so pissed off. Little did he know, I wasn't actually all that mad at him, sure maybe a little pissed. But that's it. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed my arm to stop me too.

'Seriously Marley, what's your deal this morning?'

At this, I just lost it. I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. Now, it was Jake's turn to look pissed, but as we continued running, I saw him crack a smile out the side of my eyes. Life with this guy was never dull.

Back at his place we got serious. The best thing we could think of was to put an iPod on shuffle and as each song comes on we discuss what pent up emotions could be brought out through the song. Throughout the first set of songs we came up with nothing; 'What If' – Bombay Bicycle Club, 'Bones' – The Killers, 'Eyes Wide Open' – Gotye and 'Blue Jeans' – Lana Del Rey were among the first set. All songs, no doubt had a great meaning behind it, but none of them suited us. For the next half hour, again there was nothing. But as 'Butterflies and Hurricanes' by Muse came on, we both perked up. This was one of both our favourite songs, it was perfect and we sat there wondering why we hadn't thought of it. I had always linked this song with pure determination and desire to be the best. We both sat in silence as Matt Bellamy's angelic voice blasted from the iPod.

"Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called  
Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best,  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now"

We knew as soon as the chorus hit that this was the song for us.

We spent the rest of Saturday morning brainstorming ideas. We were both so excited about this now; we just wanted to get started. Marley was just so hyper about it, it was truly hilarious. When we had an idea of what the dance would be like we went to seek out a practice place. Marley didn't want to go to the studio because there would be other people there. She also didn't want to go to the park because as it was the middle of the day, there would again, be people there. I suddenly had a great idea. I caught hold of her hand and led her back to my apartment block.

Soon later we were on the roof of my building, looking over at the wondrous New York landscape.

'Up here, we're going to practice up here Puckerman?' Marley pondered, fear and wonder both seeping through her tone.

'Yeah this is my secret place. You know, like your tree back home. This is my haven. No one I know of comes up here. It's great to escape to. I used to do almost everything up here. Study, dance, eat, sleep, just anything really. Being up here takes my mind off things too. It was also especially great when I needed to escape from Kitty, or Ponytail, as I've heard you calling her.' I smirked a little at this. I had never shared this place with anyone. But Marley was now my partner in crime; she deserved my trust in this. 'We'll be fine, no one will see us, trust me.'

With this I plugged my iPod into my portable docking station and we both started to put our theory work into practice with the dance. It has harder than it sounds. Sometimes something looks simply amazing on paper, now when you put it into practice, its all wrong. Unfortunately this happened throughout the afternoon. We both wore ourselves out so easily. But you could see Marley was just not going to give up, so, nor was I. We went on late into the night, only stopping for food, because, as everyone who knows Marley knows that eating is her favourite thing to do, ever. If you could study food and eating and get a credible job in it, Marls would be straight in there. The sky got darker but the city lights got brighter. We just kept going and going. The first part of the dance was starting to come together nicely, but eventually I basically told Marley that we had done more than enough for one day. We headed back down to my place. Marley was again, staying as I told her it was too late for her to go out herself. New York could be a very dangerous place at night, especially for a young, cute girl like Marls. She had ran out of clean clothes so she just grabbed one of my old school hoodies and a pair of old football shorts. She wanted to watch the third Harry Potter as she fell asleep yesterday when we watched it, so she stayed out on the couch tonight as I gladly reclaimed my bed.

The beginning of Plug In Baby blaring in my ear was the lovely sound that awoke me on this sunny Sunday morning. Urg, Sunday morning. I hate Sundays. It reminds me too much of High School; I'd put off all my homework until at the end of the week and blitz through it all on Sunday. I reached over for my phone, which was still ringing, and seen that Ryder was phoning me. I immediately picked it up because I had only text him over the last few days and hadn't gotten the time to talk to him properly.

We spoke about everthing for the next wee while. But I was starting to wonder why Jake had not woken up yet.

'Marley, did you hear me love?' Ryder interrupted my train of thought.

'Sorry, what did you say?'

'I said, that I've sent a package out to you that should be there very soon, any day now actually. Inside it holds one return ticket for Lima in 3 weeks time. You're coming home baby!' At this, I couldn't hold in my excitement, but it got better when I heard Ryder say this; 'We'll spend a couple of days here with everyone, then I'm taking you somewhere very special!'

'Disneyland!'

What? Am I still dreaming, or did Marley just scream out at the top of her lungs 'Disneyland' and wake me up? For a little girl she sure does have a powerful, loud voice. I got out of bed, regrettably and went to see what was happening. The sight that welcomed me was an interesting one. The TV was still on and was at the dvd's menu from the night before and Marley was still shouting about Disneyland at the top of her voice whilst jumping up and down on the couch.

'Oh my goodness Ryder! I am so, so, so excited! I cannot believe this. I can't wait to go back! It'll be like going back to my homeland! And we'll get to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter this time! Even bloody better!' I turned around to see Jake standing in his bedroom doorway with a very amused look on his face. I smiled excitedly back at him and pointed to the phone in my opposite hand. He simply nodded in return, still with an amused look on his face.

'Yeah, okay Ryder. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you, yeah, bye.' I hung up with the promise that I would call him back tonight. I ran over to Jake and jumped straight into his arms. I could not get over the fact that I was going home, then going to Disneyland with Ryder. I quickly told Walker what was happening, a beaming smile plastered on my face the entire time. Puckerman just laughed and shook his head at me and set off to make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – 'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby**

Almost a week had passed since I had found out from Ryder about going home, I'm still getting used to calling New York my home, and taking a trip to Disneyland for the beginning of the summer. I was still buzzing. It was a busy week though. The performance was a mere two weeks ago and the nerves were starting to huddle together in the pit of my stomach. Back home, well Lima, I had absolutely no problem dancing onstage in front of an audience, because I literally knew every single person that would be there. Things were different here, and I've thought about it ever since I moved here. If I'm scared of dancing in front of my class, how the hell would I manage to dance in front of thousands of people in serious productions? Maybe I should give up, move back and have a safe and predictable life in Lima. It would certainly be easier. In true 'Mia' style, I grabbed my iPod and shoes and set out a run. My earphones were in before I had even left my apartment, so when someone grabbed my arm as I ran down the stairs; it came as quite a fright. I took my earphones out and turned to find the culprit looking at me with such huge and adoringly excited puppy dog eyes; Rachel.

After a very long conversation on the stairs with Rachel, I ended up back in my apartment taking a quick shower and very hastily getting ready for a night out. She had basically spent the better part of an hour guilt tripping and convincing me to go out with her and the girls tonight. I had eventually gave up and decided it would be another great idea to help take my mind off things. I now stood in front of my wardrobe and staring back at me were a lot of joggies, hoodies, tshirts, jeans and converse or trainers. I had to search right to the back of the cupboard to find anything suitable to wear out. i had borrowed a dress off of Rachel last night I went out, as I had barely unpacked any clothes. I eventually just put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a light pink silky shirt, a pair of black thick heels and a black leather jacket. I sat at the breakfast bar in my kitchen playing a game on my phone. Yes, how mature I am, I now live on my own in NYC, preparing for my dream, but yes, I will still play games on my phone, during dinner. The kid inside me will never fully grow up. Abruptly my phone played out 'Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll' by The Killers; Blaine was calling. This was gonna make me late for my night out, but screw it, Blaine had been my best friend since we were in prams and our mum's were pushing us about the small park in Lima. I pressed the answer button and I was greeted by Blaine's loud, excited voice screeching out the speakerphone. I sat the phone on the table and continued eating.

'Hey, what's up?' I asked with my mouth full of pizza, some of it being sprayed over the worktop.

'Oh, nothing really, just thought I should phone to have a catch up with my favourite person, ever!'

'Awesome, so fill me in on what's been happening back in Lima.'

'Lima! It's not even 'home' anymore, jeez, you really have moved on.' At this I couldn't help but laugh. We were so on the same page even when we weren't in the same state as each other. 'Anyway, honestly, nothing much has been happening. I've been spending a lot more time with Ryder and everyone else than I used to. Yeah, I know you're thinking how I could spend any more time with them than I used to, but trust me, it's possible. He's missing you so much Marls. It's weird seeing him. Whenever you're name comes up he becomes really sad, and has an almost guilty look on his face. But I just think that's down to the fact he hasn't came out to see you or anything. I mean I know I haven't been out, but he can afford it, you know I can't. In other news, nothing exciting has happened, at all. I have been so bored. not even school is keeping me interested.' Blaine was the same age as me, and was currently saving money to move out to New York and go to a performing arts school, probably the same one as Rachel. I can imagine them being friends.

We spoke on the phone for quite a while and I eventually had to tell her I had plans and really had to go because I was about an hour late. I hung up after an emotional, on Blaine's part, farewell and looked at my phone. 3 missed calls from Rachel. They are both so overdramatic.

I practically ran, well, walk as fast as these shoes would allow without breaking my ankle, to the bar where I was to meet the girls. When I walked in, slightly out of breath, I was greeted by hello's and hug's from every direction. I was also asked a lot where Jake was.

'Yeah Marley,' Rachel piped up, 'You look like a completely different girl without him at your side. And you actually look like a girl. It's so nice seeing you out of joggies and hoodies. We're gonna have a great night tonight love!'

We danced and talked and drank all night. I knew myself I had drunk too much for my small body to take. I had only drunk a few beers, but that was more than enough to get me absolutely smashed. The music started to get louder and more people were starting to dance. The night was starting to pick up. Out of nowhere 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson came on and I just had to get up and dance to that! I ran straight to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. And me being more than tipsy, danced properly, not the kind of dancing you do in a bar or a club. No, I decided to dance in full on ballet style. Being had started to gather round in a circle to watch.

'She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round'

Before I knew it the song was over and I was met by a round of applause. I smiled and blushed and ran straight to my seat. Maybe I should have a few drinks before I do my performance that seems to help. I sat down at the bar and ordered just a plain coke. I was bopping my head along to the unremarkable song that played in the background now. The music was overtaken by someone clearing their throat to my immediate right. I turned around on the bar stool to see Kitty peering down at me, through her narrow and poised eyes.

'So, I saw your little performance earlier. You knew I was here, and you're just trying to steal my limelight, and my man! That doesn't go down very well with me you little bitch! My life was perfect before you moved here, but I'm not going to let you destroy what I have. I am the star in that school, and definitely in that class. When you do your little performance in 2 weeks time, people will be pissing themselves laughing at you. And, you better stop seeing Jake every single god damn day! He just doesn't realise what he has yet, with me. But he will, soon. And if you don't stay away, you'll regret it, and that's a promise.'

Ponytail's little speech seemed to drive me to drink more. She brought up everything I was trying to forget, and threatened to destroy all that I love in New York. I drank and I drank and I drank to the point where the whole night was just a blur. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong arms lifting me up and then the crisp air hitting my face, which seemed to wake me up slightly. I opened my eyes fully and I was in the back of a cab with Jake.

'Rach phoned me when she saw what happened with Kitty, and then you wouldn't stop drinking. It was best that I just came and got you to take you home.' He explained, but right now, I just couldn't care less. The last thing I remember was fumbling into my room to put on whatever clothes Puckerman had laid on the bed and my head hitting my soft pillow. I was never drinking again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Curtain Calls, there's no more alcohol**

I woke that morning with a pounding headache. Figures. I'm gonna kill Rachel for taking me out. I can't feel like this today, I need to perfect this dance! I need to sort out this mess with Ponytail, and shit, I need to talk to Jake about that. Shit. I don't want to leave this bed. I feel like death. I'll just stay here forever. That sounds good.

I woke again to a clanging noise coming from the kitchen. I slowly opened my eyes and the light coming in the window through the cream roller blinds hurt my head like a bitch. I loudly groaned and rolled over onto my side, and found that even that hurt my head. There was a tall glass of water and a couple of aspirin waiting for me, I eagerly sat up and took them both, and gulped down the water. But still, all I wanted was sleep.

I awoke later to find my room dark again, and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen; pizza, of the cheese variety. Not my favourite type of pizza. But, pizza is pizza. I dragged myself out of bed to find Jake sitting at the breakfast bar with his laptop open in front of him, his back facing me.

'Dinner's in the oven Mia, there's more Diet Irn Bru in the fridge for you too.' He said, turning round on the chair to face me. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like shit, Jacob, thanks' I replied, maybe a little snarkier than needed, but shit, my head hurt.

He gave me a sceptical look, 'What exactly happened last night?'

I sat down at the bar and explained all I could remember about the night before. Jake, as usual was quiet until the very end.

'Just don't get that drunk again, it's really not good for you. Now I have to go, I actually have plans with someone else. Yeah strange, I know.' He said as he stood up and pulled his light grey hoodie on and zipped it up.

'Oh yeah, where you going?' I asked, genuinely curious.

'I, have a date,' he stated as he walked towards the door, 'Oh, and your brother phoned. I told him you'd call back.'

After a huge pizza to myself, and a very long phone call with Matt, I was again exhausted. I decided to take a long hot bubble bath, because, I deserve to have bubbles on my skin. It was heart-warming talking to Matt again, and hearing all about Jodie and the baby. She was about 7 months along now and both the excitement and fear of being new parents were rising. I assured Matt that they were going to be absolutely fantastic parents. Matt also had some more exciting news for me. The wedding was to be held the weekend I was home. Jodie didn't want a big fuss; she also wanted the baby to be born into a traditional, stable family. There was only to be family and a small number of friends there. I was so excited. Now, I just wanted the performance to be over so I could get home to my family. Only two weeks, only two weeks. But right now, I had to worry about the dance. And the possibility of something happening with Kitty. But that could not spoil my mood tonight. Matt's gonna be married in a couple of weeks. I couldn't get my head around it.

I couldn't sleep. Not after sleeping practically all day. I didn't know what to do. I had one last assignment for dance history to do, but I didn't want to do that at just before twelve at night. I walked around my apartment; just trying to think of something to do that would make me want to sleep, and to cure this boredom. Going out a run at this time wasn't the best idea, and the gym would be shut. It was the same time back in Ohio, maybe I could phone Ryder. Yeah, yeah I'll do that. I walked into my room to find my phone, which usually finds its way into my bed sheets somehow. I found it under my pillows and phoned Ryder, he didn't pick up. I tried again, still no answer. I scrolled down my contacts to find Blaine's number, but I knew if I phoned him at this time I would definitely wake him up and he wouldn't be best pleased with me. I continued scrolling down and contemplated phoning some of the other guys from back home, but then realised that it was Sunday night, and almost everyone would be up early for school, college and work. I got to the bottom of my contacts and seen Puckerman's name. I pressed call and found the picture of him covered in food from our impromptu food fight one afternoon, the apartment was a mess, that's for sure. After the 6th ring he picked up.

'Hey Marls, what's up? Are you okay?!' he asked with concern filling his voice.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I replied with a hint of confusion in my voice. Of course I'm fine.

'Oh, I just thought since you called at this time something was up.'

'Am I not allowed to phone my best friend just to talk to him?'

'Of course you are Marley, of course. It's just that, em; I'm kinda still on that date.'

'Oh right! Oh I'm sorry! I'll just get you in the morning, okay? Hope it all goes well.' I choked out through my laughter.

'Hey what's so funny?!' he inquired, laughing himself.

'Nothing, it's just the first date you've been on since I've been out here. I'm wondering what our Kitty will think of this one. Maybe she'll leave me alone now.'

'Jeez, I didn't even think of that. It'll be fine. It'll all be fine. Anyway, how you feeling now?'

'I'm fine, but bored because I can't sleep. Now, you go back to your date and I'll see you bright and early in the morning at The Bunker.' And with a laugh, I hung up the phone. I lay back down in my bed all cuddled up in the abundance of quilts and covers. I was starting to get tired now. But as I drifted off to sleep, the thoughts running through my head surprised me. I couldn't get the fact that Jake was on a date out of my head. I wasn't jealous, well I tried to tell myself that. I didn't want to date him. But what if it gets serious with this girl and he forgets about me? Would he really do that? I looked over to my bedside table to see the picture of Ryder and myself by the fire at a beach party. At least I still had him.

We were all called into the dance studio after theory and history classes on Monday so the professors could talk to us about what stage we were at with our dance. Dominic was the one to come over to us. Jake spoke up straight away.

'We're doing absolutely great. Got the perfect song, got the perfect dance. We'll be fine.'

Dominic just nodded and walked away.

Since this was the first time I got a proper chance to talk to him today I asked him how his date went.

'It was okay. Went out to that new Italian restaurant then we went to see a movie. We went to see that new Spiderman movie. It was okay, not as good as the original. You'd agree with me if you seen it. But she just moaned the entire time and kept grabbing my arm so we could leave. But I wasn't going to leave before the end, obviously. But after that we went to get some ice-cream and headed to her place. I snuck out before she woke up this morning, so I'm expecting a call later. I don't know if I like this girl or not. She seems like the clingy type. Not my style. I've already been through that with Kitty over there.'

'Give the girl another chance; she might turn out to be the girl you've been waiting for.' Honestly, sometimes the lines we said were like something straight out of a cheesy movie, but we love it. But this line was the epitome of cheese, so it caused us both to be rolling around laughing.

'Jake, I'm getting worried about this performance now.' I said once we had both calmed down considerably.

'Oh my goodness Marley! Just relax! You worry about absolutely everything!,' he shouted, then started laughing, again, 'Right we'll go down the park and practice then, okay?'

'Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol  
As the rain begins you feel it soaking into your bones  
Don't let time be wasted

Let your heart dictate this  
Take my hand and follow me  
Lose control with me tonight'

After we had run through the dance for the first time it felt great. It was definitely the best we had done. I was definitely more determined to do well in this performance after what Kitty had said. I was also getting more comfortable dancing in front of people and Jake was definitely helping.

'Oh, by the way Jake, did I tell you that Matt's getting married when I'm home? I am so excited. I can't wait to see him again. I've been away from him for far too long. I've really really missed him. I really just, I'm far too excited.'

Jake just smiled as we continued to dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Only The Young**

_Okay, so this is AU I thought it would be okay to change who Jake's brother is, not that I don't love Noah, I just really wanted to put this different guy in. Ten points if anyone can tell me who it is. (Yes, it is strongly strongly based on a real person). Anyway thanks for everyone who has reviewd/favourite/followed, it means a lot. Relaised theother night I haven't put a disclaimer in yet. So this is it! I do not own Jake or Marley or any of the other characters, just the storyline. Enjoy! _

The day of the performance came round quickly, after 2 weeks of solid rehearsal. I was feeling confident up until this point, but now, I could not be more nervous. I was absolutely terrified. I had stayed at Jake's the night before to try and get rid of some of the nerves, but nothing helped. This is the first time New York will see me perform. Okay, maybe that was a bit over-dramatic. It was the first time the class would see me perform though. And a lot of people in the class had been there for a few years and knew what it was like to perform in front of one another. Jake was one of those people. He was comfortable around anyone. He was also extremely comfortable performing in front of others. I had gotten used to dancing in the park, but that was in front of runners and joggers, or kids playing about. No one was paying much attention to us. But now, having to perform in front of the whole class, and Charlene and Dominic, it could determine my future in the class, and my working future. If I mess this up the teachers might not take me seriously. I would get nowhere. My dream would be over before it even really begun. Shit, this was big. I couldn't even manage to eat a proper breakfast that morning, which is so unlike me, because my favourite thing to do, like in the world, is eat. I only managed half a bit of toast, I just couldn't stomach it.

The performances were to start at 11, but we left around 9 o'clock to go a walk around the park and stop in at The Bunker. I had on an old Muse(an English rock band that Ryder's totally in love with) t-shirt that belonged to Ryder, that after I had shrunk it considerably in the washer he just gave it to me, and it was the perfect fit. I wore it for luck. I also wore a pair of long, light grey joggies and my blue low-top converse; I had my ballet shoes in my bag for the performance. I was fidgeting and playing with my hair, which I had just let it go all natural, so it had a slight curl in it, the entire time before the performance. I would hardly speak too, Jake would try make conversation, but I didn't feel quite like talking. I literally felt sick to my stomach.

'Marley, will you just snap out of it?! Come on, you're gonna be fine, just trust me. It's not good for you to worry like this.' He told me as we sat across from each other in The Bunker.

'I can't help it,' I shot back in his face immediately, 'I just can't help it! I have always, always been like this with stuff like tests and first time performances. It's in my nature, it just happens and I can't help it.'

'Well I believe in you sweetheart. Oh, and my step-brother's coming in today to see us. I think you've met a couple of times. Do you remember him?'

'I dunno, what was his name again?' I asked, feeling kind of bad that I had completely forgotten.

'Phillip Brooks. He's excited to see us. He's barely ever in town so I said we'd go out for dinner with him tonight. If that's okay with you?'

'Yeah, that's grand. Looking forward to it.' And I genuinely was, I was excited to meet more of Jake's family and learn more about my new best friend. This had taken my mind a little off the dance. Jake's plan had worked, clearly.

The auditorium was filling up quickly. People from the school were allowed in to watch too, though the front rows were taken up with people from the class. Jake and I were 3rd to last. So we sat on the far left of the stage. About ten minutes before the performances were to start in walked a man with slicked back black hair, a lip ring on his left hand side of his bottom lip, and tattoos wearing tattered jeans and trainers and a grey hoodie zipped right up.

'Jacob! Phillip Brooks is in the house!' Jake jogged over to him and gave him a quick hug and brought him over to where we were sitting as we had saved a seat for him. Jake introduced us both again after telling Phil that I had completely forgotten who he was, much to my embarrassment. Jake went over to check the music on his ipod and get a couple of bottles of water leaving me and Phil alone.

'So, you and Puckerman, huh?' Phil said as I was lacing up my ballet shoes.

'What do you mean?'

'Come on, I see the way my brother looks at you. Surely there's something going on.'

'Sorry to disappoint, Brooks, but there isn't. Jake's my best friend, and I love him in a best friend/brother kind of way.' I answered as I shook my joggies off to reveal my shorts on underneath.

'Hmm, good.' Phil said with a smirk gracing his face.

Jake arrived with some water, and Dominic and Charlene stood up on stage to address the audience, which was larger than what I had anticipated. After they had said their piece about what this meant and how it would work we all settled down to watch the first pair; Ponytail and her partner. After a mind-numbingly cheesy song about young love I had to admit the girl was good. She was better than good. She was unbelievable. This morning's terror was definitely creeping its way back up my throat.

After many other couples' dances the time was upon us for our dance. I got up out my seat with a 'good luck' from Phil, I smiled down at him from the stage. Phil, it seems, did not get embarrassed, and had chosen to shout this from his front row seat, earning him some disapproving looks from Dominic, Charlene and others.

'Fine, luck's for losers anyway!' he said as he shot a wink my way. This made me laugh, and helped me relax slightly.

This was it.

'I'm not kidding you Marley; the two of you were awesome.' Rachel said as she walked me back to my apartment. Jacob and Phil had went to his place to get ready for tonight.

'Rach, I didn't even know you were there, you should've told me you were coming!'

'Chill girl, I didn't want to add extra pressure. I still can't believe how good you are. You did all that worrying for absolutely nothing. Anyway,' she said as we had reached my door, 'have fun tonight with Jake and his brother, who, by the way, is even hotter than Jake. I didn't think that was possible. I don't know how you're being so faithful to Ryder with those two around.' She laughed.

'Because I love him!' I shot back, also laughing now.

'Yeah, you were both great! Honestly! Jake, don't give me that look. I'm telling the truth!' Phil announced over the starter at some new Italian restaurant we were at in Manhattan. 'I've never been into dancing and stuff, and I never will be, but it was really awesome. I totally got it.'

'Did you really Phil?' I asked, pretty unsure if he was being serious or not. He was a hard guy to get.

'Well, no, but I did like it none the less. Anyway! How did you two meet?' Phil asked trying to change the subject immediately.

As Jake launched into the story Plug In Baby rang out of my jeans pocket. With a huge smile on my face I excused myself to answer.

'Hey Ryder! Oh my gosh, it was so good!'

Phil and myself caught the start of Marley's conversation with Ryder.

'What's that about dude?' Phil asked me as soon as Marley was out of earshot.

'Nothing, just her boyfriend. He's back in Lima and she hasn't seen him since she moved out here. She's going back on Sunday though, and then going to Disney for a couple of weeks. She loves him, that's for sure. I'm surprised they've kept this long-distance relationship up so long, but saying that, I've never even met or spoken to the guy.'

'Hmm, kinda surprising that he hasn't made the effort to come out and see her. But whatever, what you having for the main course? I'm thinking the steak; medium rare.'

'I'm thinking the steak; medium rare.'

'Oh! That sounds good. Sorry for that guys, Ryder was just asking how today went. I said I'd phone him back in the morning, or tonight depending on how tired I am later. So, steak?' Phil just looked at me and laughed, in a nice way though. It was strange, there were so many similarities between the two brothers even though they weren't blood related. In personality though, not looks; they couldn't be more different in that aspect. Now that you've seen Phil in just a plain white v-neck t-shirt you could see his body was covered in tattoos, not just the couple I seen earlier on today that the hoodie didn't cover up. He was rough around the edges, with stubble on his cheek and holes in his jeans. If Jake found holes in his jeans he would throw them out straight away, and his face was so soft and clean compared to Phil's.

After a lovely meal and a few celebratory drinks we headed round to The Bunker for a coffee before heading back to our respective apartments. Throughout the night I had learned a lot more about Phil and was really starting to enjoy his company. I learned that he is a professional wrestler and he travels around the world with one of the biggest companies in the world. Like Jake, he loves his craft so much and puts his life into it. He was very dedicated and devoted to it.

The atmosphere at this time was calm and soothing with the radio playing in the background. 'Only The Young' from Brandon Flowers' solo album was playing quietly.

'Only the young can break away, break away.  
Lost when the wind blows; on your own, ohh...  
Only the young can break away, break away.  
Lost when the wind blows; on your own, ohh... '

The lyrics to the song got me thinking about how important it is to really live in your younger years, and not to waste your time worrying so much. And that everything will work out okay in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Watch It All Go Up In Flames**

_Yay, someone guessed CM Punk. So the story behind that is I originally wrote this story last summer with all my own characters and such. Now, I've been a fan of wrestling my whole life but I was obsessed with CM Punk at the time and I just had to put him in, and I've made him like 10 years younger to sort of make things work. I know he doesn't go with anything or anyone else in this story but I loved him when the story was completely my own so I decided to keep him in. There is another wrestler in this chapter(his name isn't his actual name, but you should be able to figure him out) and there will be a mention of another in the next chapter. Obviously I do not own these characters. Also sorry these chapters are all so short – they will get better and longer in the summer when my exams are finished. Hope you enjoy!_

'Close your eyes, turn around.  
Help me burn this to the ground.  
Come now, take the blame, that's okay, I'll play the game.  
I don't care, it's all the same, watch it all go up in flames.  
Use me up, spit me out,  
Let me be your hand-me-down.  
Fame, fame, go away, come again some other day.'

Nothing like a bit of Foo Fighters to keep you going out a run, I thought. I was up early and out a run, as usual. But since I wasn't going to be doing much of anything in the next few weeks. Except probably having the time of my life. But it'll certainly be weird going so long without seeing Jake after seeing him every day for about 5 months now. I never really considered how much time I was spending with him, it wasn't healthy. I'll have to make more of an effort when I'm back from Florida to maybe get to know some other people in my classes. Pfft, yeah right, get real Marley. I'm so shy; I could never just go up to someone and start talking to them. I'll have Jake and Rachel introduce me to some people. That's a good idea,

Just at that moment I felt myself collide with a tall, figure standing several inches higher than me. I looked up, annoyed at this stranger who just happened to be in my way. Instead, big green eyes captured mine; Phil. Laughing, we both took out our headphones.

'Foo Fighters, nice choice girl,' Phil complemented my music taste, 'didn't think you'd be into good music. Thought you'd be one of the screaming boy band fangirls.'

'Glad to know you'd think so little of me. But no, I never was into that type of thing. Bieber and One Direction? Yeah, I'll pass on that.'

'So what brings you out here this early Miss Rose?' Phil asked looking down at me as we started walking together in the same direction.

'Well, the first semester is over, so I really don't need to be training as hard as I was, but since I'm going away for about 3 weeks I thought I'd get in one last run. What about you?'

'Well, being champion comes with a price. No matter where I go, if I'm working or not, doesn't matter what plans I have or who I'm with really I need to be in perfect shape. So I'm on a really tight schedule even when I take a couple of days off to come and see Jacob. But I'm not complaining. I love what I do so much, I'd do anything for the business.' Phil said, a smile gracing his face at the last sentence. You could tell he really meant what he said.

'So, Phillip, tell me about your brother. I feel like I barely know anything about his past. We don't exactly talk about things like that, well I try, but he's never for it.'

'Hmm, coffee first?' Phil bargained.

'So when Jake was about 9 his Mum went completely off the rail. Drink, drugs, you name it. She was never home, he never seen her. She was probably sleeping around every night for more drug money, just another reason why I don't drink or do drugs; it can tear families apart. His Dad had had enough, and took Jakeand left. He hasn't seen her since. So when the kid was 13, me 17, my Mum met his dad. They hit it off immediately. You know how sometimes two humans can just connect and click straight away? It was like that. You could even go as far as saying it was love at first sight. They married a year later. I'd never known my father, so it was so great for me to finally have a male figure in my life to look up to. And after being an only child for 17 years, I loved having Jake around. I moulded into the shape of the protective big brother pretty quickly I'd say. But, I moved away when I was 19 and for the last 6 years I haven't seen him for more than a week at a time. Work calls. I know he took it hard when I left, being an only child again. I took it pretty hard as well, but I was still surrounded by my friends, co-workers and crew 24/7. So whenever we see each other, we try to make it count.' Phil finished as he drank the last few drops of his drink, an ice cold bottle of water. Hearing Phil tell me all of this about Jake made me quite sad, if I was being honest. No one should ever go through that as a child, and especially a great guy like him. And a part of me was hurt that he never told me. I was supposed to be his best friend, a little sister, as he had once referred to me as. So, how why did he never trust me enough to talk to me about all of this?

'I don't really know what to say to that, Phil. Thanks for telling me, I guess. Just, I'm quite upset he never told me any of this himself.'

'He doesn't talk about it. He still doesn't talk about his Mum to me, or our parents. It's hard on him; to have had to go through that at such a young age. He's still a kid, in my eyes. He's never properly gotten over the heartache his mum cause him. I wouldn't talk to him about it if I were you,' Phil warned me, crossing his arms on top of the table, 'he could get very, very upset and he could get pretty pissed at you for bringing up his past.'

'So, you say you try and make every visit count, when you leaving the city?' I asked, trying to change the subject; I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable talking about this behind Walker's back.

'Tomorrow, unfortunately. I have to get a flight out to Ohio to get on a connecting flight the next day to, somewhere. I forget. I'll find out at the airport like I usually do.'

'Oh right, well, I'm going to Ohio tomorrow. What flight you on?' I asked, hopeful that I would have someone to be with on the flight. I hated flying.

'Emm, wait and I'll text my buddy, who is also flying out tomorrow.' Phil said as he dug on his left pocket of his jeans to get out his black, slightly scratched and battered up iPhone. He quickly sent the text and a moment later, there was the monotone tune you hear absolutely everywhere signalling Phil getting a reply back. 'My guy says it's flight 815 at half 8 tomorrow morning. What about you?'

'Yeah I'm the same. Hey, can I maybe sit with you guys on the plane? It's just that I hate flying by myself and Ryder wouldn't come out here to get me. He has to work tomorrow morning.' I asked, quite timidly.

'Yeah of course you can, Frodo.'

'Frodo?! I'm not that small!' I answered back, my voice rising into a near scream, which did earn me a couple of funny looks, and of course, ultimately embarrassing myself. But of course Phil didn't get embarrassed.

With a huge grin plastering his face he answered, 'Oh sweetie, you really are.'

After sticking around The Bunker and having an early lunch with Phil, I found myself in my bedroom packing for the next few weeks. I was going to have to take something presentable to wear at the wedding. The one downfall of weddings is that I hate getting all dressed up. I mean, what's wrong with jeans, a shirt and converse? I'll probably have to borrow something from Rachel later, or get Blaine to buy me something. In fact, I should probably text Blaine to warn him I may need help.

'_Way ahead of you love, got you all sorted. Just come round tomorrow night. Can't wait to see you – B x'_

What a great friend to have.

'Load up on guns, bring your friends, It's fun to lose and to pretend, She's overboard and self-assured,Oh, no, I know a dirty word' blared out my phone as I stepped out the bathroom, hair still wet and in my comfy looney tunes jammie bottoms and a black tank top.

'Smells Like Teen Spirits' was my general ringtone, Ryder was the only person who had a personalised ringtone, I wondered who would be phoning me. As I picked up my phone, I seen Jake's face smiling up at me.

'Hey Puckerboy, what's up?' I answered the phone.

'Oh, I can't just phone my best friend for a little chat?' he quoted back at me from the night when he was on a date and I rudely interrupted, without knowing in advance of course.

'Oh shut up you jackass! Seriously though, I'm up early so what's up?' I asked more seriously, tiredness dripping in my tone.

'I was wondering if you were up for a late dinner at mine? You can just bring all your stuff round and stay here. It would surely be easier than getting up even earlier to get Phil tomorrow. He won't be here tonight; he's out with his wrestler friend who's also out here just now. So, what do you say? Dinner for two? Hawaiian stuffed crust pizza with cookies for dessert?' The offer was so tempting, I just had to accept.

'Fine, fine, I'll be over in an hour.'

'Oh my gosh, no way did you say that!'

'I really did, seriously. It was so funny! And it totally worked too!'

'Gosh Jake, you're so insane.' It was getting quite late, and after a whole pizza each we ended up lazing about in his living room eating cookies and watching some old matches of Phils. 'You know, I've never really watched wrestling before, is it real?'

'Of course it's real, lass,' a large, booming, Irish voice, rang through the apartment, 'just ask anyone who's involved in the business, eh Brooks?'

'Definitely. Jake, Marley, this is Patrick McFinnigan, my, how would you say it, road wife. Basically, we just travel together. Usually on my bus which someone over here somehow managed to break his entire bed structure so it's away getting fixed and replaced. Meaning we have to fly now.'

'What, how did you manage to break the bed?' I asked, quite unable to help myself.

'Ah, I'm no telling ye that lass. No quite for the delicate ears.' He said with a smirk.

'Jake, I was hoping Patrick would stay here tonight, save me getting up earlier to get him at a hotel. It just makes sense, we'll crash out here.'

'Sure that's fine, it'll be a little tight though as Marley is also staying out here tonight. But, yous can sort that out between yourselves. I'll just go to bed now to avoid the carnage. Night guys!'

'Oh yeah, thanks bro,' he shouted towards Jake's bedroom door, then turning towards Patrick and myself, 'I'll just go change in the bathroom then.'

'So,' Patrick started in his loud voice, 'what's the deal with you and wee Jakey over there?'

Why does everyone always assume that something is going on with me and Puckerman? Can no one just be friends anymore?! Jesus.

'Nothing is going one for Christ sake! He's my best friend! Can no one understand that?!' I snapped back, probably more than necessary, after all, I didn't know this guy and he didn't know me.

'Oh okay there, don't go gettin' yer panties in a twist now, I was only wonderin' lass. I'm sorry for assumin'.

Much later that night I found myself practically sprawled over Patrick with Phil on the other couch. None of us could seem to find sleep. We soon gave up on the idea of it and started watching old wrestling videos and dvds. I tried to learn as much as possible, and was really starting to enjoy myself.

'Guys, this is awesome. You really do all this every night? Wow, some of the stuff, it's unbelievable.'

We were currently watching an older match with both Patrick and Phil in it. The boys both found my interest absolutely hilarious and laughed every time I flinched when an especially dangerous move was pulled.

'Seriously though, how do you do this and get kill yourselves?'

'You train, hard.' Phil answered, blunt and straight to the point. 'You train every single day. That doesn't mean accidents don't happen. I don't know how many times I've ended up in the medic's room after a match.' Patrick nodded along at this, clearly agreeing. 'It kills your body at times. But if you love it enough, you'll put up with it. Uh, shit, guys? It's time to get up. We need to be at the airport in an hour.'

'Just warning you both, guys, I'll be a total zombie later on and will most definitely be crashing on the plane.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before I get into this I am so sorry I haven't updated. Exams were hectic but they are finally finished! So I'll have this week to write then I'm away for another two weeks, so I will definitely get this updated again and my other story Carry On. Sorry again!**_

**Chapter 10 – It's Written In Your Face, Shadows Of My Eyes.**

After a somewhat emotional farewell between Jake and myself, Patrick and I left the two brothers to say goodbye in private. When we were far enough away to not hear what they were seeing I turned around to see them embracing each other in a brotherly hug. It was a sad sight to see, and to think they barely see each other. The love for each other and the worry for the others welfare was pouring out of each of the boy's eyes. Walker looked up and caught my eye and gave me a small smile, to which I returned.

Now, we just have to wait like 2 hours for our flight. I hate waiting in airports.

'Right, who's for some breakfast?' Phil asked as he walked over to us.

'Aye, I'm starvin'' Patrick replied as we set off to find somewhere to get decent food before our flight.

'I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger. What,' the guys had both stopped and gave me a funny look, 'I've not had one for ages and I'm really hungry.'

'Love, you do know it's not even an acceptable time to be eatin' yet?' The pale Irish man told me, 'But, if you want one I'm up for it. Phil?'

Laughing, Phil agreed, shaking his head.

Being wedged in between Phil and Patrick on the plane seats was more comfortable that you'd think. Phil wanted the window seat, and Patrick always needed an aisle seat because of his height. So the one and only option was to sit in the middle.

'Here guys,' Phil said as he reached his right arm out to the side, phone in hand, 'a quick picture to tweet, and watch the entire wrestling community freak over little Marley here.' Phil quickly snapped the picture and tweeted it along with 'Watch out Ohio!' with both mine and Patricks twitter handles.

'And, why exactly will the wrestling community go ape over that?' I asked, genuinely confused as to why they would.

'Well, you see lass,' Patrick started, 'the wrestling fans are a bit, how should we say it, protective? Obsessed? Crazy? They appear to enjoy pairing us with other wrestlers in the company. It's weird to say the least doll. They'll probably all freak out and demand to know who you are and why you were with our precious Punky here.' He said, referring to Phil as his ring name, CM Punk. 'Punk's fans are definitely the worst. I mean, they go crazy over 'im. Especially the lassies, eh Phil?' The Irishman finished off with a booming laugh, causing several others on the plane to snicker or let out a small laugh themselves.

'What should we do?' I asked, not wanting to just sit and listen to my iPod.

'Oh, I have a grand idea. A favourite game of ours on the road.'

'Oh no...' Phil groaned.

'Oh, this is a rather hard one.' I said, once again looking between the two boys. 'Right, I'd marry Gary Oldman, have sex with Christian Bale and kill Michael Caine. Though it kills me to do so. I mean, you can't kill Alfred!' I complained.

'So you'd have sex with Batman and marry Commissioner Gordon?' Patrick asked me, shocked that I'd kill off his favourite movie and comic character of all time.

'Yeah. I couldn't kill Gordon, even if I wanted to. And Batman's Batman! No one kills the Bat!'

'Oh, easy lass, marry Beyonce, shag Rihanna and kill Lady Gaga.'

'Good choice, can't wait for that woman, man, whatever it is to get the hell off of this planet.' Phil ranted, 'I mean, her music isn't even that good. She's incredibly over-rated, same with both those other two. I mean, what the hell is wrong with the music industry now-a-days. I mean seriously! It's ridiculous. As long as the woman has a nice ass and a pretty face she's in straight away. It's utter shite.'

Patrick and I could only stare at Phil in silence, before he turned around and seeing the looks on our faces and burst out laughing, which only caused Patrick and I to follow. We ended up waking several sleeping passengers up, and got an angry stare from a stewardess. Well Patrick and myself did, her gaze turned pretty hot as she lay her eyes on Phil, who looked down at me a bit uncomfortably.

'Right,' Patrick boomed, 'Your turn Punky. We need to think of something really good.'

'Nope, you take this one. You know him better than I do.

'Right, well, I'll stay inside the company then. AJ, Lauren, and, em, Charlotte!'

'Patrick, I don't know any of these people!'

Phil quickly got out his phone.

'My lock screen there, that's me and AJ at the last big event in April. And if you hang on a second ill probably have pictures of Rebecca and Charlotte too. Ah yes, here you go. Well, I'd have to say, shag Charlotte, kill Rebecca and marry my wee AJ.'

Giving him a questioning look, he turned to me, 'AJ's my best friend. She genuinely is like a little sister to me. I've known her for years through the indie shows, then when she got a contract in the same company as me we started being able to spend more time together. We travel the road together, well, myself, Patrick and AJ. The only reason she didn't come out here with us was she was going back to New Jersey to see her family. People everywhere we go asks if we're dating because of how close we are and the amount of time we're together.'

'A bit like me and Jake then.'

Phil nodded just as the seatbelt sign came on and the pilot announced we would start descending to land shortly.

'Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?' Phil asked me as Patrick went to pick up a few coffees.

'It was surprisingly easy. Probably because I was wedged between the two of you, even if we crashed I still would've been stuck in place between you.

'I guess this is goodbye for now Marls,' Phil said as he pulled me into a hug, 'now, have fun at the wedding on Wednesday, and have the time of your life in Florida. You'll love it!'

Patrick walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and a friendly kiss on the head.

'Ah, lass we'd wait with you for yer lad but we gotta run. We're meeting our boss and a couple of the other guys in a bit. But, you've got me number for a chat soon, aye?' I nodded and with that the boys were leaving. Phil turning round as he walked away and shot me a wink.

'_I'll be there soon babe, just hang on okay? I got held up at work. Just wait for me at the front doors – Ryder x'_

I must've sat on my suitcase outside the airport for an hour with my earphones in with an hour. I had recently listened to a song that Patrick suggested I download. It made me wish I was with the two wrestlers rather than sitting out here myself.

'It's a shame for they, lost their head  
A careless man who could wind up dead  
You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize  
Too many lies, too many lies'

'_How did the flight go? The three of you okay? Call me later – J x'_

'_We landed about an hour and ten minutes ago, the guys had to leave pretty much straight away. I've been sitting here since with my earphones in waiting for Ryder. He got held up at work. I'll phone you later after I've seen my family and stuff – M x'_

What I saw as soon as I sent the text made the butterflies in my stomach have a party. What I seen was Ryder walking towards me, light blue work shirt with his sleeves pushed and rolled up and tie hanging loosely around his neck. I ran straight into him arms. It felt so great to be back in them. I felt like I was finally back home.

'Marley, I'm so sorry, I got held up and they wouldn't let me leave until I'd finished this report. But I got it down and I'm here now.' He apologized as he planted a soft kiss on my lips, then pulling away put an arm round my shoulder while picking up my suitcase with his other, and lead me over to his car; one I didn't recognise.

'New car Ry?' I asked as I climbed in the passenger seat and him in the driver's seat.

'Yeah, I got a pay rise at work, and decided to treat myself.'

So, he could buy himself a flash new car but he couldn't come out and see me. Right. I decided to push it aside for now. We soon found ourselves pulling up outside my old house in Lima.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Light Up Tonight**

As soon as I was out the car I was in Matt's arms, of course he was the first one I went to. He was one of the only ones in the family, I'd bet, that was excited to see me home. We stood there for quite a while, until I felt Ryder's hand on the small of my back pushing me towards the house where my parents waited inside. I walked alongside him, leaning into his side. It already just felt so good to be home. And to be with Ryder.

Seeing Mum and Dad again was good too, though they didn't seem too fussed about whether I was home or not. They were too busy talking to Jodie about the wedding on Wednesday. Jodie's older brother Jason, who Matt and I had both grown close too over the years came over and gave me a quick hug. Matt and I quickly escaped to the kitchen for a drink and to catch up. He quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge and got me out a can of pepsi. Damn, I should've brought some Irn Bru.

'It's good to see you back here Marls, we've all missed you around here.' he said as he took the bottle lid of his beer and tossed it in the bin.

'Yeah, I'm sure you all have. The rents didn't look like they exactly cared.'

'Of course they care! It's just, all they've spoke about is the baby and the wedding, they're just so focused on that. '

'Right, okay fair play on that, but we do have other family members. I do have two older sisters, remember? Where are April and Teddi anyway?'

'April had to fly out to Chicago for work, she'll be back tomorrow night in time for the wedding. I don't actually know where Teddi is. Probably at her boyfriends house.

'Oh yeah, shit I'd forgotten all about him. His name's Craig, right?' Matt nodded in answer. 'But anyway, are you excited for the wedding? You'll no longer be a single man!' I feigned shock and put my hands to my chest with my mouth wide open.

'Come on Marley, I've never been a single man. Any relationships I had in high school and quick and meaningless, and I met Jodie as soon as I was in college. So yeah, I am beyond excited. Sometimes I think Jodie wanted to do it under different circumstances, you know, not being 7 and half months pregnant. Talking about the baby, we want you to be the god-mother. Jodie wanted for us to wait and ask you when the little guy was born, but I couldn't resist just asking you just now. Jason's gonna be the god-father. So, what do you say?'

'Of course! Yes! Oh my gosh I can't wait!' I ran around the table and hugged him so tightly with tears in my eyes. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a Godmother!'

'Excellent, excellent! I'm glad you said yes. But, when the wee man is born and Jodie asks you, be surprised.' Matt warned me with a laugh.

'Have you guys thought about a name for him?'

We spent the next hour or so talking about names and then another while talking about New York and school. Matt had asked how the flight went, knowing I hate to fly alone.

'I didn't actually have to fly alone. When I had my performance on Friday Jacob's big brother came out to see us, so I met him. Then we went out Friday night and I seen him again on Saturday and had coffee with him and got to know him a bit better. He's actually a professional wrestler, so you might've heard of him,' I said as I knew Matt still liked to watch professional wrestling, but he always did it in secret because people seemed to make fun of him for doing so, I knew though, we can't keep secrets from each other, 'so last night I had dinner at Jake's, we were just watching a movie when his brother came in, with one of his wrestling friends. Turns out, they had to fly out here today to meet with another couple of guys before flying out somewhere else. They were on the same flight as me so I was with them. I didn't get any sleep last night, the three of us, Jake had went to his bed, stayed up all night talking and watching old wrestling matches. They tried to teach me everything about it. And the flight out was so easy with them both there. They are honestly two of the funniest guys ever.'

'Wow that was lucky. So what's Jake's brothers' name?' Matt asked, being a lifelong wrestling fan.

'Phil Brooks, and his friend was Patrick McFinnigan.'

I have never seen Matt freak out like this before. He stared at me speechless for a bit, then started doing like, a little jump on his seat.

This brought on a full new conversation about Phil and Patrick and wrestling. All in all we were probably sitting in the kitchen alone for about 4 hours and had gone through quite a lot of pepsi and beer. Eventually Ryder came through and asked if I'd like him to drive me round to Blaine's for a bit to find something to wear for Wednesday.

Blaine lived at the opposite end of Lima, which wasn't a long drive. Driving through Lima and seeing old, familiar sights made me realise how much I missed it here. I was going to voice this to Ryder, but we had pulled up at Blaine's house.

'Hey love, how about I pick you up in a couple of hours to go for dinner then we can just have an early night?' Ryder bent over the passenger's seat and looked up at me with such hope and adoration in his eyes.

'Of course, sounds great. See you then' I said as I bent down and quickly kissed him before running up the runwayand knocking the door. I turned to find Ryder driving away.

After a quick catch up with Blaine we immediately started going through his extensive dress collection, which he had for moments like these; when myself or any girlfriends had a 'fashion emergency'. After trying on what seemed like a hundred dresses I found a blue and white striped dress which went to my knees and had a brown belt around my waist. It felt great on, and it wasn't too fancy which suited me just fine. I really still wasn't comfortable wearing heels; they just absolutely killed my feet. So I sent a quick text to Jodie asking if I had to wear them, and with her answering that I could wear whatever I wanted, I quickly thought of what I could wear on my feet, and decided on a slightly worn looking pair of white converse which should still be in my wardrobe at home.

Dinner with Ryder was uneventful, and calm; it was nice to just be in each other's company again, as we went to my favourite Italian restaurant, sat side by side and talked about everything under the sun. We did speak a lot about New York and how life there was so different from what it was here. I told him that I had thought so many times about just giving up and coming back. It was tough going in New York. He laughed slightly as this.

'Marley, you can't give up on your dream, no matter how hard it is to achieve. I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard back here without you too, and it's been hard on us, having a long distance relationship. But we'll be okay, we always will be, okay? So just, don't give up love.' He said as he pulled me into his side and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

After a long day it was good to just be lying in bed, chilling, not doing anything. I had a comedy podcast playing on my iPod and it was honestly cracking me up. Probably not the best thing when I'm trying to sleep. When suddenly 'Light It Up' started playing from my phone, I picked it up, instantly knowing who would be calling.

'Jake, I need to go now, it's getting pretty late and I haven't slept since Saturday night. But, thanks for calling. I'll phone or text you tomorrow, okay, bye bye.'

Hanging up the phone somewhere around midnight, I found my iPod lying beside me, turned it off and instantly found sleep.


End file.
